Tornado Vermelho I
Estatísticas (anos 40) Atributos: Destreza: 4 Força: 4 Corpo: 4 Int: 3 Vontade: 5 Mente: 5 Infl: 4 Aura: 3 Espírito: 4 Iniciativa: 14 Hero Points: 50 Perícias Acrobatics*: 04, Charisma (Interrogation, Intimidation)*: 04, Martial Artist*: 04 Vantagens: Area Knowledge (Vizinhança dum bairro incógnito de New York), Connections: Sociedade da Justiça (baixa), All-Star Squadron (baixa, período da Segunda Guerra), Vizinhança (alta), Jornal Morning Despatch (alta) Iron Nerves, Lightning Reflexes, Luck, Sidekicks (Cyclone Kids) Desvantagens: Married, Mistrust, Secret Identity, Unluck Alter ego: Abigail Mathilda "Mãe" Hunkel Olhos: Pretos cabelo: castanho parentes conhecidos: "Hunk" Hunkel (marido), Huey Hunkel (filho), Sisty Hunkel (filha), Gus and Herman Hunkel (cunhados), Felix Hunkel (sobrinho) Motivação: Thrill of Adventure (acredita ser Seeking Justice) Ocupação: dona de casa, balconista de mercearia, jornaleira Riqueza: 3 Equipamento: Elmo {CORPO 5, limitações: Miscellaneous: O Corpo do Elmo só substitui o Corpo quando um oponente tenta um Trick Shot contra a cabeça de Tornado, ou quando a Tornado faz um Charging Attack usando a cabeça.} Estatísticas (anos recentes) Conforme notado, Abigail Hunkel não esteve presente durante o confronto da Sociedade da justiça contra Ian Karkull, e como consequencia, foi envelhecendo normalmente, perdendo muito de suas capacidades originais. Atributos: Destreza: 2 Força: 2 Corpo: 2 Int: 4 Vontade: 5 Mente: 5 Infl: 4 Aura: 3 Espírito: 4 Iniciativa: 10 Hero Points: 50 Perícias Acrobatics*: 02, Charisma (Interrogation, Intimidation)*: 04, Martial Artist*: 02 Vantagens: Area Knowledge (Vizinhança dum bairro incógnito de New York), Connections: Sociedade da Justiça (alta), Vizinhança (alta), Iron Nerves, Luck, Desvantagens: Age (velha) Motivação: Upholding the Good Ocupação: zeladora do quartel-general da Sociedade da Justiça Riqueza: 3 Origem Mãe Hunkel era a matriarca durona da família Hunkel, vivendo em um bairro pobre do centro da cidade na década de 1940 (a cidade não foi nomeada, mas a julgar pelo sotaque de Ma, era mais provável Nova York ou Gotham City). Quando Ma assumiu a mercearia local, delinquentes cometeram o erro de tentar cobrar "dinheiro de proteção" a Hunkel. Mãe espancou os bandidos, forçando-os a fugir. Desconhecido para os bandidos, filha de hunkel, Sisty e seu amigo Jibbet Dinky estavam escondidos no banco de trás do carro, e acabaram sendo acidentalmente "seqüestrados".A polícia local eram muito tímida e corrupta para investigar os gangsters, assim Mãe foi deixada à sua própria sorte. Seu filho mais velho Huey Dinky, irmão de Scribbly começou a contar a ela sobre Lanterna Verde - como ele iria "vestir uma fantasia e salvar o dia". Mãe foi inspirada e, secretamente, criou sua própria identidade secreta ... O Tornado Vermelho! Como Tornado Vermelho, ela cuidou dos bandidos, salvou as crianças, e se tornou uma sensação na mídia local. Ela também ganhou a inimizade do chefe de polícia Gilhooley, embora mais por envergonhá-lo do que por qualquer crime.Ma Hunkel continuou a lutar contra a injustiça em sua vizinhança, pegando todos, desde empresários desonestos aos nazistas. Às vezes Sisty e Dinky iriam ajudá-los como "Cyclone Kids", embora eles não sabiam sua identidade real. Tornado Vermelho foi convidada na primeira reunião da Sociedade da Justiça da América, mas ela saiu mais cedo em constrangimento porque ela tinha rasgado sua calça na escada de incêndio. Ela foi incluída em pelo menos uma lista dos membros da SJA, porém, de modo que ela pode ter trabalhado com a equipe em uma ocasião posterior. Como toda "homem misterioso" outro da época, ela era presumivelmente um membro de facto da All-Star Squadron, mas ela não é conhecida por ter de fato participado em qualquer dos seus casos. Durante a década de 1950 Hunkel abandonou sua identidade para dedicar-se a sua familía. Criada por Sheldon Mayer, ela primeiro apareceu na sua identidade civil como Abigail Mathilda "mãe Hunkel" em All-American Comics #3 (Junho de 1939), e tornou-se a Tornado Vermelho no número 20 (novembro de 1940). Como Tornado Vermelho, ela foi uma das primeiras paródias de superherói, bem como um dos primeiros superheróis femininos (possivelmente a primeira), e, quando ocasionalmente disfarçado como um homem, a primeira heroína a praticar cross-dressing (a Madame Fatal , do ano anterior, foi o primeiro herói a praticar cross-dressing.) Nos quadrinhos originais nos anos 1940, a mãe Hunkel é uma mãe cujo traje se compõe de ceroulas longas e uma panela na cabeça. Ela adota a identidade de Tornado Vermelho para enfrentar criminosos locais na sua vizinhança (Nova York), inspirada pela admiração de seu filho pelo superherói Lanterna Verde. A popularidade da personagem na época foi tal que lhe deram uma aparição na primeira aventura da Sociedade da Justiça da América , visitando a sede da SJA mas tendo que sair por um infortúnio (calças rasgadas), e partiu sem ter a possibilidade de entrar como membra do grupo. Contudo, as histórias de Sociedade da Justiça posteriores declararam que a Mãe Hunkel foi um membro honorário da equipe. Quando a Sociedade da Justiça foi reativada, Mãe e sua neta Maxine integraram o grupo, Mãe, em sua idade avançada agindo como uma espécie de zeladora do quartel-general do grupo, e Maxine como a heroína Ciclone. Category:Fichas Category:Era de Ouro Category:Heroínas Category:Obscuros Category:Terra 2